


Game of Phones

by squeallyeel22



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squeallyeel22/pseuds/squeallyeel22
Summary: Things tend to happen when you're running late to meet your friend.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Game of Phones

You were in the city visiting your friend, Liz. Since you lived out in the countryside, it was rare that you got the chance to meet up with her, but luckily, today was in your favour. 

Traffic was uncharacteristically hectic for ten in the morning, but you were still able to find a parking spot. Only problem was, it was way further than you wanted it to be from the cafe. So you began to scurry just to meet her on time. 

You was almost there, digging through your purse for her wallet, when you crashed into someone. On impact, you dropped your purse, it’s contents spilling everywhere.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry,” you sputtered as you frantically picked up everything. 

“No, I’m sorry,” said a deep voice, “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

After helping you gather your things, he held out a hand to you and helped you to your feet. You both free when your eyes meet.

_Ping!_

You snap out of it, “So sorry, I’m late! Thank you again!” You yell over your shoulder as you run away. 

~~~~~~~~

When you arrived at the cafe not five later, your eyes landed on Liz in a booth by a window. Collapsing in the seat, you let out a deep breath.

“You alright? You know there wasn’t any reason to run here?” She looked at you in concern.

You groan, “I just ran into a really hot guy and I panicked, okay?!” You take a deep breath, “Also he looked really familiar, but I don’t remember where from…”

Liz rolled her eyes, she couldn’t blame you when she would’ve done the same thing.

“Well come on…I’ll buy you a hot chocolate,” Liz says as she stands up.

~~~~~~~~

Ravi was still standing where the woman had suddenly left him. He slowly snapped out of it, looking around in confusion when he noticed her phone still on the sidewalk. Quickly, he picked it up and clicked the home button, hoping for something to clue him in where she went.

_Liz:_

_I got us a booth at Mansion 14/3. Can’t wait to see ya!_

A text! With a location! Ravi pocketed the phone and pulled out his own to find this Mansion 14/3.

~~~~~~~

Liz was telling you of her latest escapade at the club when she suddenly stopped to stare at the entrance.

“What?” You ask, concerned at her shift. She tapped your hand, nodding towards the door. Just as you turn around, your eyes meet the man’s, a giant smile gracing his face. He makes a bee-line for their table.

“Hello,” Liz greets him in Korean.

Ravi stops and shifts his eyes to your friend, shocked.

“I’m Liz. I can speak Korean, but she can’t. You’re Ravi, right?”

“How do you know me?”

"We're both fans of Vixx. I got her into your music."

"Ah. That makes sense then."

You stare at them, confused.

“Well then, it’s nice to meet you, too. Oh!” He says in English before turning to you, “I believe this is yours.”

He hands you your phone.

“Holy shit!! I didn’t even realise I dropped it! How can Irepay you?!”

“Don’t worry about it,” he shrugs.

You stand up, grabbing his hand as you drag him to the counter, “Nonsense. Come on. I’ll buy you a coffee or something and I won’t take no for an answer.”

As you two wait for his coffee, you swallow the lump in your throat and decided to yolo it.

“Um..You can also join us…that is if you want to..”

A shy smile graces his lips before he nods, “I would like that.”

~~~~~

Your stomach hurt from laughing so hard as Ravi recounted tales of the Vixx dorm. You were sure management was going to kick you out soon since the three of you had been there for hours.

Liz looked at her phone, shocked at the time, “Oh wow! I didn’t realise the time. I’m late for my family’s dinner,” she frantically grabs her things before saying goodbye and leaving you alone with Ravi.

Silence.

“So, uh, what now?” You nervously chuckle

Right as he was about to say something, of course his phone goes off.

“Sorry,” is all he says before answering.

You don’t pay attention to his conversation, electing to stare out the window as you subconsciously bit your lip.

“Y/N?”

You snap back to reality, turning to meet his eyes, “Hm?”

“I was going to suggest we go for dinner, but my manager wants me back at the hotel.”

You were speechless. He wanted to take you to dinner?? Time to yolo it!

“Oh, well..uh..if you want, I could give you my..my number? Then maybe..next time.. we can? Go out, I mean.” You were cringing inside but then again, you’ve never done this before.

Ravi’s smile was blinding as you hand him your phone. After shooting him a texting, you both cleaned up your table and left the cafe. As you two parted, you shot a text off to Liz hoping she could let you stay for a couple days since, well, you now have a date to go on.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2018, but didn't know whether to post it or nah. My friend said I should so here we are.


End file.
